In Love Again
by Jonaleepuff
Summary: [WA3] What power can a book possibly posses over Virginia? [I had to change the title]
1. In Trouble Again

**In Love Again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything included in this Fanfic, for example; Torch Red.  
  
**Chapter 1: In Trouble Again**

She shivered. He had touched her until she was trembling and aching, whispering his name, almost begging him to love her. The he stepped back, when she wanted only to drown in his arms. The harshness in his moonlit face frightened her. It would end in pain. She knew that, but she nevertheless whispered, _"Yes. I'll stay with you tonight. I cannot imagine tomorrow."_  
  
_"Virginia,"_

"Virginia,"

"Virginia?"

"Virginia! Yo, earth to Virginia!"  
  
Dazed from the novel she was reading, Virginia turned to Jet as she put down the book that read, _With Strings Attached_.  
  
She let out an exasperating sigh and started at her rebellious comrade dreamily while asking, "Yes...Jet?"  
  
When she stood up and took a step towards him, he took a step back. "Have you been reading that shit again?" He asked as his eyes narrowed with disgust. She took another step closer and he once again took one back. "Gimme a break! Not again!" _I knew trying to sneak a late night snack was a bad idea!_ He thought as he quickly tried to think of a way to distract her.   
  
As Virginia took two steps closer, Jet felt a surge of panic run through him. Virginia, their team leader, was once again swept away by the passion she read in a book and the spell was too strong to break. Jet used the only resort he thought of at the time. "...Clive? Gallows? Anyone...help!?"  
  
He glanced nervously around the empty Maxwell kitchen searching for his comrades, until his gaze settled on Gallows and Clive who were heading down the wooden stairs. Jet managed to hide behind the table as Virginia stood on the other side. "Hey punk, sorry to leave you during your time of need, but I gotta upgrade my gun. Besides, this looks like this could get good so," He paused for a second, then grinned, "see ya later!"  
  
Jet's eyes widened, as the strongest of the group was willing to leave him there. Ah well, what did he expect? "Clive?" He asked desperately as he shifted focus.   
  
"Though it would be the right deed to help you, I have to make sure Gallows does not start wasting Gella on parts of the gun upgraded that he doesn't need. Besides, it is your turn to snap her out of it, is it not?"  
  
"He'll be fine on his own!" Jet yelled in disapproval, still circling the table with Virginia on the other side.  
  
Scratching his head, Clive murmured, "Apparently not. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_"Alright you guys! Stand back and watch me and my improved gun work our magic!" Were the last words of Gallows during that fateful battle.  
  
After the battle...  
  
"Who saw this coming?" Jet asked his team as they stood around the bed of the saloon in Claiborne.  
  
The other two team members raised their hands. It was obviously Clive and Virginia.  
  
"So this is the team I can count on, huh?" Gallows managed to sputter out, lying in the bed close to being unconscious.  
  
"Well, we did manage to defeat the monster you could not manage to defeat yourself." Clive replied.  
  
"Not to mention that you told us to stand back and watch you and your new improved gun work your magic." Virginia added.  
  
Silent for a moment, Gallows managed to retort, "Shut...up."  
_  
**_End Flashback_**  
  
Silence filled the house.  
  
"So? He should have learned by now!" Jet yelled. Sadly enough, he was the first one to say anything.  
  
"Well, too bad punk, cause obviously I haven't!" Gallows replied, trying to get Jet and Virginia alone in the house. He's a hazard to society. People should really lock him up.   
  
"Well, I suppose this would not be happening if you did not try to sneak a midnight snack." Clive acknowledged directed to Jet.  
  
"Whatever!" Jet yelled at him. "Just help me out!"  
  
Gallows thought for a moment, then replied, "Ehh...no can do punk! We're off!"  
  
Jet was still hiding behind the table and asked Gallows and Clive, "Well, what're you doing upgrading it so late at night!?"   
  
Clive adjusted his glasses and replied, "We would have upgraded it earlier if someone did not decide to check out the Hob-Gob's lair to see if there was any treasure there!"  
  
Jet was in a stump. "Then, why didn't you upgrade it earlier on in the day?" He managed to ask after a moments worth of silence.   
  
"We would have if someone had not suggested that we eat first." Clive countered brutally. Yes, Jet was now the victim of Clive's never-ending assaults.   
  
"Hey, I was hungry!" Gallows protested.  
  
There was once again silence.  
  
"Precisely. In other news," Clive started after pushing up his glasses, "if you want to snap her out of it, you could always awaken her aunt and uncle who are sleeping at the neighbor's house. I am sure they would appreciate it."  
  
Gallows blinked. "That was sarcasm right?" He asked, dumbfounded.   
  
"Yes." Clive answered. "Yes it was."  
  
"Whatever. If you guys leave me, you'll never hear the end of this!" Jet said before Gallows and Clive could step out the door.  
  
Clive stopped and countered swiftly, "Technically, we would not hear the end of this either way, correct?"  
  
Jet's face turned red. If we were talking about crayons, it would've been _torch red_.  
  
When Clive and Gallows left the house, leaving Jet and Virginia alone, silence followed. "V-Virginia? Yo...are you okay?"  
  
Virginia didn't say a word, instead, she and Jet began the –table dance- as I like to call it. No matter where Jet went, Virginia was always on the opposite side of the table. He tried everything to snap her out of it, but nothing would work.  
  
**_10 minutes later_**  
  
_Okay, I can't exactly make a run for it, or she'll probably end up raping me, I can't exactly call on my **team** and I can't call her aunt and uncle. I have one last resort._  
  
Jet thought as he loaded an ice cream bucket full of cold water. Before this same exact circumstance happened to Clive and Gallows, and from that experience, he recalled exactly what to do. It was getting tiring because they circled the entire table at least 12 times and Jet was going nowhere and fast. It was pretty disturbing when she was hitting on Clive; a married man, and Gallows; who tried to take advantage of that opportunity.  
  
"FEEL THE LOVE!" Were his final words before he threw all the cold water onto her.  
  
The second the cold water touched her skin, she jumped back and shrieked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"What do you mean 'WHAT AM I DOING'? He yelled back, trying to keep his distance.  
  
"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" Virginia yelled as she looked down onto her now soaked violet dress.  
  
Jet dropped the ice cream bucket onto the ground and yelled, "You were reading that crap again!"  
  
Again with the silence.  
  
"You know what's sad?" She asked him with this scary tone in her voice.   
  
Jet looked towards her as she gave him a sinister stare as well as smile. "What?" He asked her.   
  
"Just between you and me," She continued, "I don't believe a word you said."  
  
Jet's sweat-dropped.  
  
Minutes later, Clive and Gallows entered to see an unconscious Jet lying on the wet kitchen ground with Virginia sitting on a chair, book on table, with her reading it while trying to dry her hair with a towel.  
  
"Should we?" Clive asked Gallows, but not loud enough for Virginia to hear.   
  
Gallows smirked, then replied, "Nah, he'll wake up sooner or later."  
  
"Understood. Goodnight Virginia." Clive said softly, trying not to gain her attention.  
  
"Uh huh." She replied quickly.   
  
**_2 hours later_**  
  
"Dammit...she really pounded me...Stupid violent tomboy." Jet said as he sat up from off the ground, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness he now sat in.  
  
For a brief moment, he saw the light of a flame ignite, and a silhouette to go with it. His eyes widened as he feared of who the silhouette might belong to. Right when he was certain who it was, a voice came that said, "Welcome back...Jet."

**Chapter 1: In Trouble Again/END**


	2. In Another Worse Case Scenario Again

**In Love Again**

**Chapter 2:  In Another Worse Case Scenario Again**

"W-wha?" Jet trembled at the thought of Virginia returning to her... romantic side. Well, that's bluntly said.  
  
Suddenly the light of the flame burnt out.  
  
_Maybe I'm dreaming...This has to be a dream...Please tell me this is a dream!_  He thought, panic stricken.   
  
He scrambled for shelter, any shelter he could get his hands on, until he felt his hand on something that felt like the fabric of a type of clothing. Thinking that she was beside him, he got up and scrambled to the other side of the kitchen, where the light came from.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Jet, but...that wasn't me," The voice came from beside him.  
  
He suddenly heard heavy breathing growing louder, and louder. As if it was coming closer. Jet once again ran behind the table managing not to slip and fall on the cold, wet slippery floor.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" He stammered eyes now adjusted to the darkness. He barely managed to ask.   
  
Virginia was silent for a moment, and then asked him, "Am I not supposed to be here?"  
  
"Well, you are, but why are you...like that?" He asked her confusedly.   
  
Again with the silence.  
  
"Am I not supposed to be like this?" She asked him, her voice seductive and doubly sweet.   
  
"Well . . . no," He told her short and simple.  
  
She stopped talking, then sweetly said, "I'm just being honest,"  
  
That shocked Jet.  
  
_Honest? Honest!? Was she being honest those other times with Gallows and Clive?_  
  
"What about with Gallows and Clive!? Was that honest too?" He asked her angrily. What the hell did she mean _honest_? She did the same exact thing to Clive and Gallows as well!  
  
"You're so funny Jet." She laughed. "That wasn't being honest. That was just having some fun. I would never go for either of them,"  
  
"And what about me!?" He demanded of her. How was he any different from Gallows and Clive?  
  
"You," She started. "You're different. You're all I dream about, all I think about, all I care about, and all I desire."  
  
Jet paused for a second, and then joked, "T-That wasn't funny. You shouldn't joke around like that."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" She asked him simply.  
  
Well, crap! That wasn't good.  
  
"Well," Jet mumbled, "I'm not joking when I say that I don't like you!" Yes, the unrequited love Virginia must be experiencing right now. There was no way she would keep pestering him after that shock.  
  
And that indeed hit something. Something that was special to her. Maybe it was her heart.  
  
"Fine then." She muffled. In addition, with those final words, she began to head up the stairs, or that's what Jet could make out without his eyes. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Whatever." Was Jet's reply as she headed up the stairs and he followed.  
  
Just as he set his first step on the stairs, he felt something heavy fall on top of him. "So you say you don't like me?"   
  
His eyes widened. Virginia was on top of him. Virginia was **on top** of him. **Virginia** was on top of **him**. That didn't feel as well as look comfortable. Not for me anyway. Lord only knows what Jet was feeling. But before his **brain** could react, he turned a dark crimson color and said, "G-Get off."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
He could feel her weight pressing onto him, and her hair brushing onto his hot face. He knew she was smiling, knew she was taking advantage of this moment. He could feel that she was bringing her face closer to his, feel that his breathing was quickening rapidly. He could hear his heart beating, as they were about to connect. But before they could, she told him one thing. "If you truly don't like me then you can end it all now. You can just tell me to stop now and I will."  
  
She was teasing him. She knew he wouldn't stop her. He wanted this as much as she did, if not more. If he wanted it though, then why deny it? There was a simple answer for that; he's Jet. He denies **everything**. He didn't reply. Maybe he did want this, all of it. But just as their lips touched, the lights flicked on.  
  
Surprised, Jet and Virginia's gaze turned towards the switch of the lights, which were at the top of the stairs. "We heard a crash and was wonde-"  
  
It was Clive and Gallows. Everyone froze.  
  
**WORSE CASE SCENARIO**  
  
**CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Virginia Maxwell, Jet Enduro, Gallows Carradine and Clive Winslett.  
  
**SCENARIO:** Due to a loud noise, Gallows and Clive decided to check out what happened. As they turned on the kitchen light, they saw Virginia on top of Jet looking like they were about to kiss. And to make matters worse, Jet was blushing...furiously.  
  
Now, one of three things would happen:  
  
1) Clive: "Well I see we are interrupting something, so we will be on our way."

Gallows: "I told you something was going on."  
  
2) Clive: "What is all the racket?"

Gallows: "Nothing much, Virginia and Jet are just getting it on."  
  
3) Clive: "Are we interrupting something?"

Gallows: "Eww kinky."  
  
If you guessed three, then you're right.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Clive asked dressed in his normal attire only without his boots, gloves, cloak, and vest, which left him with his long sleeved shirt and black pants.  
  
"Eww kinky," Gallows added. He was dressed in his normal attire, only without the shoes.   
  
Virginia got off Jet, faced towards the stairs and said, "I'm going to sleep now. Nighty-night Jet."  
  
And with that, she gave him a last glance and blew a kiss at him. Jet turned a deeper crimson as she did. She just smiled and walked up the stairs to her room. "Nighty-night Jet." Imitated Gallows.  
  
Clive shook his head and replied, "Viewing that the current situation has not changed, I would digress that you had no luck of changing her back."  
  
There was once again silence as Jet returned to his normal color. "I hate to admit it -and you know I do- but I kinda miss Virginia." He admitted almost sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah...I guess" Gallows replied, rather reluctantly.   
  
"As do I," Clive added.  
  
"I have one last resort!" Jet exclaimed. "I'll get an ass-kicking for it if-"  
  
"Hold on a sec, are you going to impregnate her? Gallows asked, his eyes wide in disbelief and confusion.   
  
"W-wha-!? Of c-course not!" Jet stammered.  
  
"He's stammering..." Gallows grinned.  
  
"Well, I myself am as curious as to hear what your last resort is." Clive admitted.  
  
Jet merely smiled and implied, "There's no need for an explanation, just watch." He then walked over to the kitchen table, picked up the novel Virginia was reading, and walked outside as his two comrades followed. "Watch and learn." He said as he collected firewood and started a fire.  
  
"You wouldn't." Clive said shocked at the thought of Jet burning Virginia's book.  
  
"You're really going to get an ass-kicking for that." Gallows added.  
  
"That is, if she finds out." Jet instructed, already burning the book.  
  
"So it'll just go missing." Gallows said grinning.  
  
"Sounds like . . . magic." Clive added in, a sudden change of heart.  
  
**_The next day_**  
  
A loud sheik was heard in the Maxwell house waking all of its members, all except for Jet.  
  
"Jet! Jet!" Her voice yelled throughout the house, waking Jet in an instant. She began shaking him by the shoulders to make sure he wasn't just sleeping with his eyes open.  
  
_I thought I burned that book..._

"What?" He moaned, turning over to one side to block her out.   
  
"Do you know what happened to my book?"  
  
_I burned it...leave me alone..._  
  
Jet buried his face deeper into his pillow and replied, "What book?"  
  
Virginia crossed her arms and replied, "Don't _what book_ me! The book I always read!"  
  
_Gimme a break..._  
  
"Don't you remember where you put it?" He asked her with annoyance.  
  
"I don't remember anything after I'm reading! Like last time, I suddenly woke up in my bed after you soaked me with that cold water! **Without you**, thank you very much." She replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
_Yeah...thank you very much._  
  
Jet took his face out of the pillow. "So you don't remember anything that you read?" He asked her, one eye half-open, the other one closed.  
  
"Of course I remember what I read!" Virginia told him. "Bryan went to see his childhood sweetheart Maria in Claiborne, but in the Saloon, he met Mariah and they instantly fell in love. He made a promise with her to prove his love to her at Gunner's Heaven, and that she would meet him there. First, Bryan was going to visit his brother Bryant who he hasn't seen for ages. It turns out that he wasn't there, so he went ahead to Jolly Roger and saw Maria with Brent! After arguing with Maria, he went to Gunner's Heaven to compete, only to find out that Bryant entered as well to win Mariah's affection. Bryan and Bryant become rivals aiming for honor and glory by seeing who can defeat the monsters in less turns. But during the tournament, Bryan finds out that Bryant has been hospitalized, and that Brent saved Bryant's life from a beast. Bryant owes Brent with his life, and agreed to make sure that Bryan stays away from Maria. But Brent saw Mariah and swooned to her. So now Bryan is torn between his brother and his love, Bryant is torn between his brother and his debt, and Brent is torn between both girls. And in a twist of fate, Maria and Mariah turn out to be sisters separated at birth while Brent is Bryan's long lost cousin!"  
  
Jet blinked.  
  
"So how did it end?" He asked her.   
  
Virginia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and replied, "Something about a couple of years later, a black plague happened."  
  
He threw his face back into the pillow and asked, "Is there a sequel?"  
  
"About what? They're either dead or diseased!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Whatever." Jet replied as he plopped his head back down onto the feather soft pillow.  
  
Virginia asked him, "So did you see it?"  
  
_Go up in flames._  
  
"No." He replied. But suddenly, he heard a sniffling noise. By the time he looked up, she was crying. "H-Hey don't cry! You already read the book, so why bother looking for it?" He asked her standing up trying to comfort her, but not succeeding.  
  
She covered her face and muffled out, "Cause-cause it's sniff not the same!!"  
  
"I said don't cry!" He told her as he waved his hands around, trying to calm her down.  
  
She sniffed a couple more times before bursting out crying, "Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"  
  
Jet's eyes widened. "Shit." He quickly got up and ran out of the Saloon taking Clive and Gallows with him.

Taking note of what Jet was doing, Clive asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Just run!!" Jet yelled at him.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**_1 hour later_**  
  
"How much monsters have we beaten?" Gallows asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"67 if I remember correctly." Clive replied simply.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Jet asked them panicky.  
  
"Yes!" Clive and Gallows yelled in unison. They had a good point seeing as how they used up all the Potion berries.  
  
So our heroes made their way back to Boot Hill in hope that Virginia calmed down. "Jet! Jet!" She exclaimed seemingly happy, **very happy**.  
  
"What?" He asked her.   
  
Smiling even more, she asked, "Y'know the novel I lost?"  
  
Stiffening, Jet replied, "Yeah why?"  
  
Virginia held up a book similar looking to the last one. "Bryan and Mariah had a love child!" She told him happily. Then, there came the words Jet feared the most. "There is a sequel!"  
  
All three male drifters fainted.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Virginia echoed. "Guys? Hello? Was it something I said?"  
  
**Chapter 2: In Another Worse Case Scenario Again/END**


	3. In Denial Again

**In Love Again**

**Chapter 3: In Denial Again**  
  
Virginia opened her eyes slowly before sitting up then yawning and stretching. She then laid back down and closed her eyes. A brief moment later, her eyes sprung open as she pulled the blanket over her screaming, "KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's too early for your shit..." Jet Enduro said as he too woke up to what he thought would turn out to be a _normal_ day, but in which, was not turning out normal. "WHAT THE F-"  
  
"What's all the noise?" Gallows asked as he too, woke up to a _normal_ day.  
  
"What happened?" Clive asked adding to the circumstance.  
  
Now what they saw was truly the worst-case scenario.  
  
Jet and Virginia had slept in the same bed.  
  
"Uhh...Did I miss something?" Gallows asked with a grin on his face.  
  
In comparison to Gallows, Clive didn't know how to respond. "I do not mind that something like this happened, but next time; try to get a house when you're all alone." He instructed at them disgustedly.  
  
Jet and Virginia looked at each other and yelled, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And with that final act of fear, the jumped out of the bed in unison, only to reveal that they were still wearing clothes.  
  
Both Clive and Gallows's sweat-dropped.  
  
Gallows decided to say something to the two of them before they got out of hand. "Your clothes are still on."  
  
"My body has been violated!!!!!!" Virginia exclaimed nonetheless.  
  
"MY CHASTITY!!!!!!" Jet yelled following up.  
  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"He meant to say, that you are still wearing your clothes." Clive explained.  
  
Virginia and Jet looked down to see that their teammates were in fact, correct. Their faces turned simultaneously, beet red.  
  
"Well what the hell was I doing in bed with her!?" Jet demanded crossing his arms.  
  
"Ya got me." Gallows snickered. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Well waking up to you isn't exactly heaven!!" Virginia spat at him, embarrassed herself.  
  
"Whatever!! I'm outta here!!" Jet yelled as he stomped out of the house with Gallows following. His cheeks seemed to be flushed with a rosy color.  
  
Virginia also left the room to make breakfast for herself, Gallows, and Clive. She doesn't, or didn't care about Jet.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually woke up with him beside me!!" Virginia exclaimed while chopping a carrot.  
  
"Me neither." Clive responded. "What about that book?"

* * *

"I can't believe I woke up with her beside me!!" Jet said as he pulled out his Airget-lamh and prepared to begin a battle against some monsters.  
  
"I can. Remember that book?" Gallows asked him.

* * *

"What about it?" Virginia asked Clive still chopping another carrot.  
  
"What happened after you read it?"

* * *

"You mean I wasn't having a nightmare?" Jet asked Gallows while shooting the enemy.  
  
"Nope. Something must've happened after we fainted."

* * *

"I-I don't remember. I only remember walking up with Jet beside me." Virginia explained.  
  
"I see."

* * *

"What the hell do I care? Something obviously happened with her and that book. It's not like it's my fault." Jet said as he put away his Airget-lamh seeing as how he defeated the opposing monsters.  
  
"Uh huh."

* * *

"What the heck do I care anyway? It's his entire fault. It's not like it's my fault." Virginia exclaimed moving onto lettuce.  
  
"Understood."

* * *

"It's not like anything happened. If something happened, it-it would be different. It would still be her fault . . . just different." Jet explained walking around.  
  
"It sounds to me like you're depressed that nothing happened."

* * *

"Nothing happened anyway. If something did, it would still be his fault." Virginia exclaimed chopping the lettuce into thinner pieces and blushing while doing so.  
  
"It sounds like you're disappointed that nothing happened." The moment Clive said that remark, Virginia cut her finger and it started to bleed.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Jet yelled standing still, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
"You heard me."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Virginia exclaimed, bandaging her cut.

"Well at least, that's my opinion."

* * *

"There's no way that's possible! I couldn't care less if something happened between her and me. I don't care for her and she doesn't care for me." Jet acknowledged.  
  
"I'm just saying..."

* * *

"That can't be possible! N-Nothing happened! Besides, if something did happen. I couldn't care less! It's not like I wanted something to happen! It's not like he even cares for me." Virginia explained.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure..."

* * *

"I mean, I care for her cause she's my team mate. We're nothing more. It's not like she cares for me or anything." Jet confessed.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

"Sure I care for him, but that because we're friends. I wouldn't really mind if we were something more, but it's not like he would want us to be." Virginia admitted.  
  
"And what if he does?"

* * *

"What do I care? I wouldn't really mind if we became something more than teammates but-What the hell am I saying? I-It's not like she likes me or anything! Jet admitted accidentally.  
  
"And what if she does?"

* * *

"What?" Virginia asked Clive still cutting.  
  
"It's possible."

* * *

"W-What?" Jet asked blushing furiously.  
  
"I'll bet she really likes you."

* * *

"Jet couldn't like me! He...doesn't..." Virginia stammered.  
  
"Alright then, we shall see."

* * *

"Y-You're crazy!! She hates my guts! Every morning I wake up wondering why I'm still alive. I'm surprised she hasn't shot me yet!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Wanna check?"

* * *

"He doesn't like me-not that I care or anything!" Virginia yelled.  
  
"Care to check?"

* * *

"Hmph. Fine, it's not like it matters." Jet replied.  
  
"Okay then."

* * *

"A-Alright. But I'm warning you that he doesn't like me." Virginia stammered.  
  
"Fair enough."

* * *

So the two groups began to walk and find where the others were. In hope of some truth as well as a little bit of romance. Virginia's team headed for the gate of Boot Hill and Jet's team headed for the town as well. So eventually, they met up at the entrance of the town. Virginia and Jet looked at each other with an uneasy look and Gallows and Clive smiled. Virginia seemed to be biting her lower lip and Jet was clenching his fists.  
  
"So...tell Jet what you told me." Clive instructed Virginia.  
  
"What are you doing? I already know she doesn't give a rats-"  
  
"Shh..." Gallows told Jet with a smirk playing on his face.  
  
Jet crossed his arms and looked away. Hoping his pain would be quick and swift.  
  
"I--..." Virginia started.  
  
_What are you trying to say? That you...like me?_  
  
_This is it... Clive thought.  
_  
"I-don't really give a care for you!!" Virginia yelled.  
  
Clive shook his head in protest. "What was that? I thought you were going to tell him how you really feel!" Clive whispered to her disappointed.  
  
"Well Jet, what do you say?" Gallows asked Jet.  
  
Jet clenched his fist even harder. "I-"  
  
_Here it comes._ Gallows thought.  
  
"I don't really give a care for you either!!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Whaaa!? I thought you were going to confess!" Gallows said to him.  
  
But instead, Jet and Virginia broke out arguing.  
  
"Well I never said that I did!"  
  
"I bet you did!"  
  
"You're the one who said that you did!!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the other night!"  
  
"Whatever! I am so not listening to you!"  
  
"That's right you block it out cause you know it's true!"  
  
"Yeah right Jet!!"  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Well we tried." Gallows said finally.  
  
"Indeed." Clive replied.  
  
And so, they became nothing more than friends as well as teammates. Because they had no clue what would happen if they were to become something more.  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?"  
  
**Chapter 3: In Denial Again/END**

< Prev 1. In Trouble Again2. In Another Worse Case Scenario Again3. In Denial Again

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

[Blog][6] . [Twitter][7] . [Privacy Policy][8] . [Terms of Service][9] . [Ads][10] . [Help][11] . [Top][12]

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1570957%2F3%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1570957%2F3%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1570957%2F3%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1570957%2F3%2F
   [6]: http://blog.fictionpress.com
   [7]: http://www.twitter.com/fictionpress
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/tos/
   [10]: https://www.fanfiction.net/adblocker.php
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/support/
   [12]: #top



End file.
